Amour Caché
by Jeni Kat
Summary: Vivant leur imprégnation en secret, Jacob et Leah sont plus amoureux que jamais de l'autre. Seuls Billy, Sue, Paul et Bella connaissent leur idylle. Mais l'impensable arrive : Leah tombe enceinte… Arriveront-ils à cacher plus longtemps leur amour ? Car la tempête menace : Victoria n'en a pas finit avec Bella, et Jacob devra partir se battre, alors que Leah devra rester en arrière…


**Disclaimer : **Tout l'univers et les personnages de Twilight appartiennent à Stephenie Meyer !

Encore une nouvelle histoire ? Et bah oui. J'avais déjà consacré des fictions sur ce couple, mais chaque fois mélangés à d'autres, alors pour le coup, il n'y aura que du Jacob - Leah, à 100%. Les autres couples ne seront pas autant décrit dans leur relation.

*Dans cette fic, Bella est en couple avec Paul !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**La Push !**_

_**Quelque part en pleine forêt !**_

**Comment avait-elle pu se retrouver dans cette situation ? Comment cela avait-il pu lui arriver à **_**elle **_**? Sa vie n'était simplement qu'une mascarade. Après avoir perdu l'homme qu'elle avait aimé plus que tout au monde, elle perdait son père et son humanité en l'espace d'une journée. La mort de son père l'avait mise dans une telle colère que cela avait déclenché le gène qui dormait en elle, et qui n'aurait jamais dû se déclencher… car elle était une femme. Voilà qu'elle se retrouvait dans la peau d'une énorme louve grise… Elle se transformait à chaque fois qu'elle était en colère, et le pot aux roses était que Sam, l'homme qu'elle aimait et qui l'avait quitté pour sa cousine, était aussi un loup et il était son Alpha. Le revoir lui avait été si insupportable… d'autant plus qu'elle connaissait la vraie raison de leur rupture. C'était tellement injuste. Elle aurait tellement voulu que tout cela ne soit qu'un rêve… Elle aimerait tant se réveiller de cet affreux cauchemar, retrouver son père et reprendre le cours de sa vie. Se lever le matin et aller travailler dans cette boutique de vêtement à Port Angeles comme elle le faisait depuis quelques mois maintenant. Son jeune frère aussi avait muté. Ils se retrouvaient tous les deux dans cette spirale infernale qui n'avait que pour seul but de gâcher leur vie. Ils étaient censés faire quoi de leur soi-disant don ? Ah oui, protéger la réserve des vampires…**

**Quelle belle connerie !**

**Une semaine… Une semaine déjà qu'elle avait muté, et elle ne voulait voir personne. Ni sa mère, ni son frère. Personne ! Elle était restée cloîtrée dans sa chambre tout ce temps, ne sortant qu'en pleine nuit pour prendre une douche ou bien pour se faufiler dans la cuisine et dévorer tout ce qu'elle trouvait. Elle soupçonnait sa mère de laisser des plats conséquents dans le réfrigérateur pour elle. Son estomac était rassasié au bout d'une heure à chaque fois. Elle mangeait, mangeait, mangeait et mangeait, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus rien avaler…**

**Ce soir là, elle était toute seule chez elle. Un feu de camp avait été organisé derrière la maison des Black, pendant lequel il avait été prévu de raconter les légendes pour Quil – le meilleur ami de Jacob Black qui avait lui aussi muté - son frère et elle… mais Leah avait refusé d'y aller. A quoi bon y aller ? Les légendes elle les connaissait par cœur. Elle les avait trouvées fascinante quand son père les lui racontait… mais ça c'était bien avant qu'elle ne le perde, et qu'elle ne perde son semblant d'humanité. Après ce qui lui semblait être des heures à tourner en rond dans son lit, Leah décida de se lever, et de sortir de chez elle par la fenêtre de sa chambre. Pieds nus, en mini short en jean et débardeur beige, la jeune fille s'enfonçant dans les bois et se mit à courir… sans pour autant se transformer. Elle n'en avait pas envie. Qui sait quel membre de la meute était transformé. Elle était face au vent lorsqu'elle arriva à proximité de la maison de Billy Black. Son odeur ne la trahirait pas, alors elle grimpa dans un arbre et observa ce qui était censé être sa famille. Toute la meute était réunit autour d'un feu de camp. Leah pouvait les entendre rire de là où elle était, grâce à sa toute nouvelle faculté d'écoute développé. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, mais elle n'avait pas le cœur à rire et à faire la fête autour d'un feu de camp à se gaver de hot-dog et de hamburger. Au loin, elle vit Bella, qui s'était blottit dans les bras de Paul, son imprégné. Leah savait que c'était à cause de la vampire qui traquait Bella que son père avait eu une crise cardiaque, mais elle ne pouvait pas en vouloir à cette fille. D'une, elle ne la connaissait pas, de deux, qui aurait pu penser que cette vampire s'attaquerait à son père, lui provocant un infarctus ? Personne…**

**Une larme coula sur sa joue. Une larme qu'elle essuya d'un geste sec, puis, elle descendit de sa cachette et se remit à courir dans les bois. Elle s'arrêta sur les falaises qui surplombaient l'océan. Le vent qui se mit à souffler avec plus de force ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid. Elle s'assied à même le sol, appuyant son dos contre une souche d'arbre. Remontant ses genoux sur sa poitrine, elle les entoura de ses bras et enfoui son visage sur ses genoux. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa bercer par le bruit des vagues qui ricochaient sur le bas de la falaise. Elle s'endormit sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Elle était tellement fatiguée, ces derniers jours avaient été épuisant et n'avoir rien fait d'autre que rester enfermé entre quatre murs n'avait pas aidé. **

…

**Il avait espéré que Bella soit son imprégné. Dès lors qu'il avait posé son regard sur elle après sa transformation – quelques semaines plus tard – il ne pensait pas pouvoir être aussi déçu de sa vie… C'était ce qu'il avait cru, qu'il ne s'en remettrait pas, surtout quand Paul, le membre de la meute le plus colérique, s'était lui-même imprégné de Bella… sans chercher à rester loin de la jeune fille. Mais Jacob, aujourd'hui, n'en voulait plus à Paul pour s'être imprégné de celle qu'il aimait. Le jeune loup avait fait le tri dans ses émotions jusqu'à se rendre compte que, finalement, Bella était plus une sœur qu'autre chose. Si elle n'était pas destiné à lui, alors celle qui l'était devait être quelque part ailleurs, et il la trouverait, ça n'était qu'une question de temps. Il voyait Bella heureuse avec Paul, et c'était tout ce qui comptait pour Jacob…**

**La perte d'Harry Clearwater, qui était un des membres clés du Conseil des Anciens de la réserve Quileute, avait laissé un grand vide dans le cœur de tous les habitants de la réserve. Sue, son épouse, avait prit sa place à sa mort mais le chagrin qui rongeait sa famille n'en était que plus douloureux. Seth, quinze ans seulement, avait rejoint les rangs de la meute, tout comme sa grande sœur, Leah, que personne n'avait revu depuis sa mutation… hormis pour les obsèques de son père, mais Jacob n'avait pu voir quoi que ce soit. Les lunettes de soleil que portait la jeune femme l'avait empêché de mesurer le degré de tristesse qui la frappait, même s'il se doutait bien qu'un chagrin pareil n'était pas mesurable.**

**Il s'ennuyait à mourir…**

**L'heure d'aller patrouiller autour de la réserve était venus, alors avec Quil et Embry, ses deux meilleurs amis, ils s'éclipsèrent dans la forêt et changèrent de forme. Ils se séparèrent pour couvrir chacun une zone… mais Jacob, au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes, sentit une odeur familière qui partait jusqu'aux falaises où avec les garçons de la meute, ils avaient l'habitude de sauter pour le fun. Ralentissant l'allure, il arriva à pas feutrés aux falaises. Il vit une forme recroquevillée contre une souche d'arbre. Que faisait Leah ici ? Pourquoi s'était-elle réfugiée à cet endroit précis ? Reprenant sa forme humaine, se coupant ainsi de ses deux amis en leur expliquant qu'il avait trouvé Leah et après leur avoir assuré qu'il pouvait s'en occupait seul, Jacob remit son short, qu'il avait attaché à sa cheville grâce à une cordelette. Doucement, il s'approcha de Leah et s'agenouilla à sa hauteur. Elle respirait, c'était certain car il l'entendait respirer, il entendait son cœur battre, mais elle ne bougeait pas. Peut-être s'était-elle endormie ! Il posa une main sur son épaule et la secoua doucement.**

« Leah ! » l'appela-t-il. « Réveille-toi ! »

**Elle émit un petit son avant de sortir le visage de ses bras. Elle ouvrit les yeux, pour voir qui interrompait sa solitude, et ils croisèrent ceux de Jake… **

**Le jeune homme su tout de suite ce qui se passait. Ses yeux pénétrèrent ceux de Leah, et il avait l'impression de tomber dans un puits sans fond. Jacob n'aurait jamais pensé expérimenter les effets de l'imprégnation… si tôt. Leah… Leah Clearwater était son imprégné.**

« Jacob ? » s'étonna Leah, aussi perdu quant à ce qui venait de se produire.

« Oh ho ! » fit Jake en se remettant sur ses jambes.

« Jacob ? » répéta Leah. « Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que c'était ? »

« Oh merde, merde, merde et merde ! » jura Jacob.

« Quoi ? » s'écria Leah en se relevant. « C'était quoi ? Pourquoi tu es énervé ? »

« Je ne suis pas énervé je suis juste… surpris et… tu vas détester ça. » dit-il en lui faisant face.

**Jacob n'eut aucun doute sur ce qu'il s'était passé. La vision de Leah n'était plus que la seule chose qui faisait vibrer son cœur. Il avait plongé ses yeux dans les siens et déjà, il se voyait dans ses bras, en train de l'embrasser… mais une question subsistait : Leah s'était-elle aussi imprégné de lui ? Aucune femme Quileute ne s'était transformée à ce jour… L'imprégnation était-elle aussi possible pour Leah ?**

« Pourquoi je vais détester ça ? » demanda-t-elle soudainement, sortant Jacob de sa léthargie. « Pourquoi je me sens comme… hypnotisé par toi depuis que je t'ai vu ? C'est quoi ce que j'ai ressenti en moi lorsque j'ai posé mes yeux sur toi ? »

« Tu… tu l'as ressenti toi aussi ? » demanda-t-il. « Leah je… je suis vraiment désolé je sais que tu n'as pas besoin de ça, surtout en ce moment, mais je n'y peux rien si ça nous est tombé dessus… »

« De quoi tu parles ? » martela-t-elle.

« De l'imprégnation ! » souffla-t-il.

**Il l'a soufflé très bas, mais Leah l'entendit. L'imprégnation… Alors les filles loups pouvaient s'imprégner aussi ? Elle ignorait si c'était ce qui s'était passé de son côté, mais si Jacob s'était imprégné d'elle alors…**

« Tu viens de t'imprégner de moi ? » voulut-elle savoir, les pupilles humides.

« Oui ! » dit-il en hochant la tête.

**Il y avait peu de distance entre eux. Sans savoir si c'était déplacé ou pas après un aveu pareil, Leah ferma la distance entre eux et enroula ses bras autour de Jacob, enfouissant son visage dans son cou. Ce fut d'une part par réflexe et de l'autre parce que ça faisait tellement du bien de la sentir contre lui, que Jacob referma ses grands bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent là, enlacés l'un contre l'autre, à respirer l'odeur de l'autre pendant de longues minutes…**

« Jacob ? » appela Leah d'une petite voix.

« Hum ? » fit-il.

« C'est normal si je me sens… à ma place… dans tes bras ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Peut-être, j'en sais rien. » répondit-il.

**Après ce qui semblait être une éternité, ils se séparèrent mais aucun d'eux ne voulaient ôter ses mains de l'autre. Leah les avait toujours sur les épaules de Jacob, et lui avait toujours les siennes sur les hanches de sa belle.**

« Qu'est-ce qu'on fait maintenant ? » demanda-t-elle.

« Ce que tu veux, Leah. » répondit-il. « C'est à toi de décider de ce que tu veux qu'on soit ! »

« Je… je ne sais pas ce que je veux, Jacob. Depuis la mort de mon père je ne sais pas ce que je veux. Je suis tellement perdue. » avoua-t-elle.

« Je sais ce que tu ressens. » dit-il. « Je ne savais pas quoi faire après ma transformation. Ça prend du temps mais on finit par s'y faire. On s'y fait tellement qu'on n'arrive plus à s'empêcher de vouloir devenir loup. »

« Tu penses que je m'y ferais un jour ? » demanda-t-elle.

« J'en suis sûr, et je serai là pour t'aider. » la rassura-t-il.

**Leah se mordit la lèvre. Elle ignorait que ce geste provoquait chez Jacob un désir féroce qu'il dû réfréner et enfouir au plus profond de lui.**

« Je dois retourner patrouiller. » dit-il subitement. « Embry et Quil doivent se demander ce qui me prend si longtemps ! »

« Ils sont là ? » déglutit Leah.

« Non, ils sont trop loin pour nous avoir entendus, ne t'en fais pas. » lui assura-t-il.

« Jacob, tu crois que tu pourrais garder… le secret sur ce qui vient de se passer ? » questionna-t-elle. « Je ne veux pas que tout le monde soit au courant, pas pour l'instant. Pas tant que je n'ai pas pris de décision sur ce que je veux pour nous. J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir à… à tout ça. »

**Il porta une main à sa joue, la caressa du pouce et fixa son regard dans le sien. Ce qu'elle était belle… et ce n'était pas uniquement l'imprégnation qui parlait.**

« Tout ce que tu voudras. » lui accorda-t-il. « Je te promets de garder secret ce qui s'est passé. »

« Merci ! » souffla-t-elle en esquissant un sourire.

« Allez viens, je te ramène chez toi. » dit-il en lui prenant la main.

**Leah entrelaça ses doigts à ceux de Jacob, et la sensation fut… grisante. Les sentiments de Leah étaient encore confus, mais sentir la peau de Jacob contre la sienne, sentir leurs doigts entrelacés de cette façon, donnait à la jeune fille l'impression que les choses iraient mieux pour elle à l'avenir, mais ne précipitons pas les évènements. Est-ce que Jacob accepterait-il de démarrer leur relation par une amitié ? C'est la question qu'elle se posait à mesure qu'ils marchaient dans les bois, main dans la main. Le silence les entourait. Rien ne venait perturber leur… moment. Au niveau de la plage de First Beach, Leah sentit ses paupières s'alourdir ainsi que la fatigue engourdir son corps.**

« Jacob je… » mais elle ne finit pas sa phrase que ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle.

**Jacob la rattrapa à temps, entourant sa taille de son bras.**

« Wow, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ? » s'inquiéta-t-il.

« Je suis fatiguée… » marmonna-t-elle. « J'ai pas mangé de la journée. »

« Bravo Mademoiselle Clearwater, c'est du joli. » la réprimanda-t-il. « Accroche-toi à moi comme tu peux. »

**Il la souleva dans ses bras, comme une mariée, dès qu'elle eut enroulée ses bras autour de son cou. Il l'entendit geindre de fatigue, alors il ne perdit pas un instant et courut sans relâche à travers les bois jusqu'à la maison des Clearwater. Il couvrit le peu de distance qu'il restait en très peu de temps, et Jacob pria intérieurement pour que personne ne coure dans les rues de la réserve. Il était très tard mais sait-on jamais… En arrivant devant la maison, la lumière de la cuisine était allumée… Jacob toqua du mieux qu'il pu à la porte, qui s'ouvrit rapidement sur la maîtresse des lieux… La mère de Leah !**

« Oh Mon Dieu mais… » s'écria Sue, quand Jacob la coupa.

« Tout va bien Sue, elle est simplement fatiguée ! »

« Où était-elle pour qu'elle soit dans cet état ? » demanda Sue, en laissant passer le garçon.

« Je l'ai trouvé en haut des falaises… endormie. » répondit Jacob en entrant dans la maison.

« Mais… mais… » fit Sue, avant que Jacob ne l'interrompt.

« Sue, elle va bien, elle est seulement fatiguée et elle a besoin de manger. » la rassura-t-il.

« Maman ? Jacob ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? » fit la voix de Seth, qui fit son apparition. « Pourquoi Leah est dans les bras de Jacob ? »

« Je ramène seulement ta sœur à la maison, ne t'en fais pas. » lui dit Jacob.

« Tu n'étais pas au lit toi ? » demanda Sue à son fils.

« Si, mais j'ai faim ! » dit Seth.

« J'ai une idée. » dit Jacob. « Seth, si tu allais dans la cuisine aider ta mère et préparer quelque chose à Leah, qui soit-dit en passant n'a rien manger de la journée, et pendant ce temps je l'amène dans sa chambre. »

« Très bien. » concéda Sue. « Mais je veux des explications, Jacob. »

« Entendu, mais il n'y a rien à dire, je vous assure. » dit-il.

« La chambre de Leah est au bout du couloir, la dernière porte à droite. » lui dit Seth.

**Jacob prit donc le chemin désigné par Seth, et arriva au bout du couloir en seulement quelques enjambées. La porte de la chambre était déjà ouverte. Quand Jacob entra, il su qu'il était dans la bonne pièce, car elle était imprégnée de l'odeur de son occupante. Il se dirigea vers le lit qui trônait au milieu de la chambre. Doucement, il mit un genou sur le matelas et y déposa délicatement Leah, qui refusa de détacher ses bras de Jacob, mais quand il les lui enleva de lui-même, elle ouvrit les yeux.**

« Reste. » souffla-t-elle.

« Je ne peux pas, je dois retourner patrouiller ! » lui dit-il.

« Je ne veux pas rester seule ! » sanglota-t-elle en s'asseyant. « Ne me laisse pas toute seule. »

« Tu n'es pas seule, Leah. Ta mère et ton frère sont là. » dit-il en tentant de la rassurer.

« C'est toi que je veux. » avoua-t-elle.

**Jacob soupira puis porta une main à la joue de Leah, avant de l'attirer contre lui. Leah se blottit avec force contre lui, et elle s'accrocha à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage.**

« Si j'avais le choix… » lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille. « Je resterai ! »

« Qu'est-ce qui va se passer, quand deux imprégnés sont loin de l'autre ? » demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

« D'après Paul et Embry, c'est comme si on avait le cœur arraché… » répondit-il. « Mais eux c'est différent, Bella et Angie vivent à Forks, alors que toi et moi on vit au même endroit. »

**Puisant dans son courage, Jacob s'écarta de Leah, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de faire pareil.**

« Arrête de pleurer, sinon ta mère et Seth vont se douter de quelque chose. » lui conseilla-t-il.

« D'accord ! » acquiesça-t-elle en séchant ses larmes.

« Bonne nuit Leah, et surtout ne sors plus jamais sans avoir mangé. » la prévint-il.

« Promis ! » dit-elle en esquissant un sourire.

**Il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa… mais sur la joue, où il s'attarda quelques secondes. Il ne ressortit de la chambre qu'une fois sûr que Leah allait mieux… En passant devant la cuisine, Jacob échangea un regard entendu avec Sue. Il l'attendit sous le porche, quand elle finit par sortir à son tour après avoir demandé à Seth d'aller apporter l'assiette pleine de nourriture à Leah. Sue ferma la porte derrière elle et fit face au jeune garçon.**

« Jacob dis-moi la vérité, que faisait Leah en haut des falaises ? Comment t'as su où elle était ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton ferme.

« Je l'ai trouvé en repérant son odeur dans les bois, je l'ai suivis et j'ai trouvé Leah assise et endormie. » répondit-il d'un ton clair et précis. « Je peux vous assurer que Leah n'a pas tenté de faire une quelconque bêtise, je crois juste qu'elle est perdue avec tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie ces derniers temps. »

« Parce que tu crois que je ne le sais pas ? » soupira Sue. « Mais depuis la mort de son père elle reste dans sa chambre et elle refuse de voir Sam ni même de parler à Emily… maintenant qu'elle sait pour… l'imprégnation ! »

« Il faut lui laisser du temps. » dit Jacob. « Ecoutez, je dois retourner patrouiller, mais si vous voulez je m'occuperais de Leah. Je passerai la voir demain après les cours ! »

« Pourquoi tu ferais ça ? » voulut savoir Sue.

« Vous êtes une femme intelligente, Sue, et je suis sûr que vous comprendrez pourquoi je veux aider Leah, en attendant je ne peux rien dire ni rien confirmer car j'ai fais une promesse de ne rien dire. » exposa Jacob. « Dites à Leah que je viendrais la voir demain ! »

**Avant que Sue, qui commençait à comprendre ce dont Jacob insinuait, ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, le jeune loup s'était faufilé dans les bois à l'arrière de la maison et avait éclaté dans sa seconde nature, rejoignant ainsi Quil et Embry, qui l'assaillirent de question, mais Jacob ne répondait pas… Il se contentait de leur dire que Leah allait bien, et il reprit son tour de garde, sans rien penser de ce qu'il s'était passé quelques instants plus tôt !**

**Leah s'endormit après avoir mangé et après s'être douché. Cette douche lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Ça l'avait détendu. En se glissant sous les draps, lumières éteintes, Leah ressentit comme une plénitude l'envahir malgré le pincement au cœur qu'elle ressentait depuis le départ de Jacob. Elle ne su où cela allait la mener… Les mener… Mais ce qui était sûr, c'est que même si elle décidait de garder ça secret, Leah était bien décidé à être heureuse. Quitte à ce que tout ne commence que par une amitié, mais elle n'était pas décidé à ne plus voir Jacob. Il avait été là pour elle ce soir. Il aurait pu faire demi-tour et la laisser grelotter de froid – même si le froid ne lui faisait rien du tout – mais il ne l'avait pas fait. Et le meilleur dans tout ça, c'était leur imprégnation mutuelle. Leah était certaine de s'être imprégné elle aussi. Cela avait été immédiat. La louve en elle manifestait son contentement et tout un tas d'autres émotions que Leah ne pouvait décrire. **

**Elle s'endormit juste après avoir entendu un hurlement de loup. La louve en elle voulait répondre, car elle savait très bien à qui appartenait ce hurlement. Leah s'endormit, le sourire aux lèvres et, pour la première fois depuis une semaine, elle s'endormit sereine et apaisée !**

* * *

Alors, que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Est-il décrit comme vous l'espériez ?

A très bientôt pour la suite et je vous attends sur ma page facebook **Lily Fictions - Jeni Kat !**

Aurélie !


End file.
